spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Away
Producer: What the!? Co-Director: What is it? Producer: Evicted! season 2 has started earlier than expected! Co-Producer: And...? Producer: It means we have to release MCS 3.0 today! Co-Producer: Alright, it may not be ready but yet sure. (Episode starts with a pirate ship coming onto an island) Mr. Krabs: LAND! Bubble Bass: Krabs, just get to the point already. I'm surrounded by background characters and I want to get out! Mr. Krabs: Fine. (He takes off his pirate costume) Mr. Krabs: Greetings fellow comrades! Everyone: Hello Mr. Krabs... Mr. Krabs: As you may have noticed, Mr. Craps is gone, so I've taken his spot! First thing I want you people to do is to decide who might be the best and worst player on Zikula and Hasno. Monty: I'm pretty sure Janet is gonna be out soon. Janet: Oh, I wish Marty was here, I'm scared! Angry Jack: Can't you people see that Rocky the Rock is gonna be out! He’s a freaking rock! Rocky: ... Monty: Either that or Woopla. Woopla: Woopla! Tom: There's no doubt that Flats is the strongest on Zikula. Flats: Yes, I know. If you people disagree, I will punch you. Bubble Bass: Alright fellow Hasno members, I am the strongest and your new leader. Gene: I can assure that is 100% wrong. Gary: Meow. Howard: Why do we have a snail on our team? They’re gonna get out soon. Travis: I’m pretty sure I’m the strongest, I’m a ghost! All of Hasno: Yeah, I agree, yep. Mr. Krabs: Now that you’ve done that, welcome to the island. Where you will face trials, hardships, friendships, and arguments. Firstly- Director: Hey uh Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Yes? Director: This series won’t take place on an island. Mr. Krabs: What kind of Survivor is this?! Director: You do want that money, right? Mr. Krabs: Fine...everyone, come aboard onto the Southsea airlines, where you will be flown to your first challenge. Everyone: WOO! (On the plane) Fred: I’m so excited! Just make sure I hurt MY LEG! in it. Mr. Krabs: For your first challenge, you will skydive, aiming for hoops. At the end, I will tally up the number of hoops, and whatever team has the most wins! Also, your parachute opens right before you hit the ground. Scooter: That’s so cool my duuuudes! Janet: That sounds dangerous! Mr. Krabs: And Travis, no flying. Travis: Aww. Mr. Krabs: When I say ready, you go. Ready? GO! (Scooter cuts the line and jumps out) Scooter: Radicaaal! (Scooter gets through 9 out of 10 hoops) Mr. Krabs: Rocky, your next! Rocky: … (Someone pushes Rocky) Mr. Krabs: Ok… (Rocky gets 0 out of 10 hoops) Mr. Krabs: Next! (Everyone goes through the hoops) Mr. Krabs: Ok I have tallied up all the scores! Zikula has a total of 68 points, and Hasno’s total is...83! Hasno wins! Zikula, at sunset, come to the tribal council. Debbie: Where is that anyway? Mr. Krabs: We have designed the back of this giant plane to look like an island! So you’ll be comfy with it. Debbie: How big is this plane? Mr. Krabs: Do you think I know? Now go to your camps! (Later that day, Zikula conversation) Monty: I think Woopla should be voted out, he got only 1 point! He belongs in the trash! Angry Jack: WHAT ABOUT THE ROCK!! ZERO POINTS! IT’S A ROCK! Janet: That’s not very nice. Angry Jack: GRIWODKOIDOWPODBDOWKHDOWJCPENDOSKJDOENFOEJFO! Flats: Ok I need some people to shut up and decide who we’re voting out! I need sleep! Tom: Fine, are we gonna do Woopla and Rocky? All of Zikula: Yes! Tom: Alright, let’s go to sleep. (Meanwhile at Hasno) Bubble Bass: How did we win that? I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with that, but think about it! Bert: It’s luck, Bass. It’s one victory for us until we go downhill. They just need to get the losers out. Mr. Krabs: Hey what are you guys talking about? Bubble Bass: CAN I HAVE SOME PRIVACY, KRABS?! Mr. Krabs: Oh, ok. (Walks away) (At Tribal Council) Mr. Krabs: Welcome everyone! Please, write down your vote on this piece of magic that we call paper. (Everyone writes down stuff, Mr. Krabs collects it.) Mr. Krabs: Ok, time to read this! Let’s see...Woopla, Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, Woopla, Woopla, Woopla, Woopla, Woopla! Woopla is out! Angry Jack: WHAT THE HELL! Woopla: Woop da woop, Woopla. (Woopla jumps out of the plane) Mr. Krabs: Ok, time for bed. Tomorrow will be out true first challenge, today was just a taste. (Episode ends) ' ' Mr. Craps (watching on TV): This is bullshit. This is crappy. I hate this. This is nothing like my show! They’ve removed the good parts and changed it all up! This must be stopped. I need a plan, a plan to stop this. I will reclaim my prize! Category:Mr. Craps' Survivor Category:Mr. Craps Category:Episodes Category:CrazySponge Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes